1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal cell and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal cell which is thermally and chemically stable, hermetically sealed and, in respect of the front and back planar elements thereof, evenly spaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The liquid crystal cell which has heretofore been employed in various devices including electro-optical display devices is fabricated by interposing organic spacer such as those of a polyester resin between a planar element coated with an electrically conductive film-forming material and another planar element of the same type, filling the gap defined by said planar elements with a liquid crystal composition and bonding them together with an organic cement such as an epoxy-type cement.
However, the conventional models of liquid crystal cell are disadvantageous in that the organic spacers and organic adhesives used therein exert untoward effects upon the liquid crystal. That is, the useful life of the liquid crystal is short and/or the cell is thermally unstable, as a consequence.
Furthermore, because the conventional liquid crystal cell comprises an organic cement as a sealant, it has the disadvantage of moisture infiltration. Thus, as the cell is operated for an extended period of time, the moisture infiltrating from the ambient atmosphere increases the water content of the liquid crystal cell with the result that bubbles are formed and the crystal is degraded.
Thus, the liquid crystal cells so far proposed are lacking in the quality of sealing materials and, at present, various sealants have been tentatively employed though they have thus far remained to be much desired in practical applications.